The present invention relates to an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush.
It is known to provide an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, with an applicator for applying an oral care agent, such as a tooth whitening agent, from the implement to an oral surface. For example, one known toothbrush comprises a first component having a head and a handle with a cavity in the handle, and a second component in the form of a dispenser containing an oral care agent and having an applicator via which the oral care agent may be applied from the dispenser to an oral surface. The dispenser is storable in the cavity when not in use, and fully removable from the cavity and detachable from the first component for use. Another known toothbrush has a head and a handle, with a single-use gel capsule comprising an oral care agent located within a field of tooth cleaning elements on the head. In use of the toothbrush, the gel capsule is burst as it is rubbed against a user's teeth, thereby applying the oral care agent to the teeth.
There is a need for an oral care implement with an applicator that is more convenient to use to apply an oral care agent to an oral surface. There also is a need for an oral care implement with a simpler applicator that is reusable for applying an oral care agent to an oral surface. There further is a need for an oral care implement that preserves an oral care agent prior to applying the oral care agent to an oral surface.